Privacy Desacrators
by Prince Of Shadows
Summary: silly thing my sister made me write. 3 of the wallflower boys go on an offversion of Room Raiders and check out some of my family's rooms It's odd. Forgive me.


**_Prince of Shadows_**: This is something I wrote last night. My sister made me do something with her in it, and this is what she gets (sticks out tongue). I'm still struggling with Life of a Servant. Sorry guys. --;

**_Akira_**: This'll be funny. And don't worry, Prince of Shadows' sister will bug the shit out of him until he finishes it, so this'll be…. 5 chapters done in the next week. So… yeah.

**_Prince of Shadows_**: Yeah, whatever. Here's the damned story. By the way, this is a Parody of Room Raiders. Don't bug me for messing with the rules. My brother and sister's kill me if I made only one of us get a Wallflower Boy.

X

Toboe sighed in annoyance as he rolled over in bed, glaring bloody daggers at his window. God damned Fang. Why the fuck did he have to try to be smart? He wasn't good at it. The ass had tried to get into the house, god knows why, at 3 in the morning by way of the windows. Unfortunately they had a penthouse apartment on the top floor of a skyscraper. Toboe would never know how he got up here in the first place, nor would he have cared, if only the idiot hadn't come tapping at **_his _**window. Thanks to the dim-witted (and hot) brunette with no brains (and a sexy ass), Toboe hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night. Normally that wasn't a problem, but considering he hadn't slept the night before either, it was a tad…. Aggravating.

****Baring his fangs at an invisible adversary, Toboe clawed a new gash into his sheets, feeling immensely better. Somehow defacing harmless inanimate objects always made him feel better.

Suddenly Toboe 's door was thrown open and a man in all black rushed over, grabbing his wrist and tugging him to the his feet. "Come on, up!" he said as he yanked him foreword against his will.

Or tried to. Toboe was perfectly comfortable on the edge of his bed, thank you.

"Why the fuck should I, and who the fuck are you?"

"Privacy Desecraters, now hurry up!"

Toboe rolled his eyes but got to his feet, easily keeping up with the man's jog as they ran to the elevators.

X

Yumi sighed happily as she stepped out of the bath, moving in front of the mirror. No imperfections, as usual. Why would there be? The only Sibanaki Daughter had nary a pimple in her life, after all. Flawless alabaster skin, cerulean eyes, wavy, perfect red hair. With a happy little tip to her lips, she tugged on her small pink bathrobe, the one Daddy hated. She didn't know why. It reached her knees and was completely opaque, which is more than she could say about most of her other outfits.

She looked through her little stand of make-up, picking up a pale pink tube of lipstick. Not that there was a point. It was the same color as her lips, only shinier.

She had just lifted the tiny silver tube to her lips before the door to her bathroom was thrown open. She jumped in surprise, effectively tossing her lipstick into the still-filled tub, looking at the door in surprise. Some random man had run in, wearing all black, demanding she follow him. "Am I being kidnapped?" she asked dumbly, for lack of a better response.

The man laughed. "No ma'am, this is Privacy Desecraters. You and your triplet brothers have been chosen, and we gotta go."

Yumi blinked. "Okay…" she said, following him out of her room.

X

Talen watched lazily as the sun rose before him. He was lying on his side on the balcony connected to his room, in nothing but his boxers, a thick blanket over his waist and legs but pulled around to make a pillow for his head. Ah, the life of the rich and eccentric. He'd gotten bored of sleeping an hour or so earlier, stripped himself of most of his clothes, grabbed a blanket, and hadn't moved since. Sometimes ADD was fun.

Rolling over on his back, he crossed his hands behind his head, looking up at a flock of geese that decided to fly by. Flying looked fun. Maybe he should fly too. Yep. Just get up, stand on the ledge and jump. Should be fun.

Just as he was about to get up and do just that, the door to room flew open. Oh yeah, he had forgotten to lock it, hadn't he? Oops.

"Privacy Desecrators." the black-clad man said as he reached the balcony. He paused for a moment to look appreciatively over Talen 's half-nekked form, before grabbing his hand. "Come on, don't wanna miss your car."

"Ugh…" moaned Talen, suddenly realizing he was sleepy, allowing himself to be dragged to his feet. "Can I bring my blanket?"

"Yeah sure, seeing as you're half naked anyways."

"More than half, guy." he said, wrapping his blanket round his chest and traipsing obediently after him.

X

Toboe, Yumi, and Talen were sitting in the back of the van, looking with slight annoyance t the television, which had yet to turn on. Yumi glanced over at Toboe, the oldest of the three. "You cold?" she said, eyeing his black silk pajama bottoms.

"I'm always cold. You hot?"

Yumi smirked, flipping her hair. "Of course I am, silly brother. I always have been."

Talen rolled his eyes. "Dumb asses."

"I see you've woken up." said Toboe vaguely.

"Dumb. Ass."

The TV chose that moment to come to life, showing three very well dressed, very hot guys. One had medium length, shaggy black hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a fashionable black sweater and had pale pink lips and looked very intelligent. The second had thin orange/blonde hair that fell past his chin with reddish eyes a slight tan. He wore a loose white dress shirt and had supple muted-pink lips. His overall look was of mischief. The last was taller than the rest with wild, thick dark-blonde hair, lavender eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a plain hoody and was looking off kind of vaguely. His overall look was that of a wise-ass teenager.

Toboe, Yumi, and Talen gulped in surprise. "Pretty…." they said as one.

"Hey. " said Mischief. "I am Ranmaru, and these are my friends Takanaga-" smarty raised his hand, smiling graciously "and Kyohei." wise-ass smirked. "And as you have most likely guessed, you are on Privacy Desecraters."

Takanaga stepped foreword. "The three of us have been chosen to look through you're rooms and, based on what we find, choose amongst ourselves who we will take on a date. Now, not to worry, all of you will get a date from us, no questions. But.."

Kyohei 's smirk widened. "We'll have to look all through your bedrooms first. Hope you picked up yer laundry."

Takanaga hit him on the back of the head. "Idiot." he scowled, before looking up at the camera. "Well, anyways, see you soon."

The television shut itself off, and the van became deathly silent. Finally after a few minutes, Yumi looked over at her elder brothers. "They were **_hot_**."

X

**_Prince of Shadows:_** my lil sister got me to write this. She keeps bugging me, so…. Yeah. Here it is. Chappie one. Oh, in case you're worried, I'm Toboe (my nickname), Yumi is my younger triplet(fake name), same for Talen (that is actually his name).

**_Akira:_** why aren't I in this? (pout pout)

**_Prince of Shadows_**: you can't be in everything, brat.

**_Akira_**: yes I can! I'm special like that!

**_Prince of Shadows_**: (rolls eyes) Whatever. Please review.


End file.
